


【俄中】驯服

by Julgrey



Category: Country Human
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julgrey/pseuds/Julgrey
Relationships: china/russia
Kudos: 38





	【俄中】驯服

疼痛、流/产要素注意避雷  
轻微s/m要素注意避雷  
产/乳要素注意避雷  
全拟设定见合集  
俄/罗/斯鬼畜攻预警

1、  
“你知道沙皇最得宠的爱妃是谁吗？”

“她好像不是我们国家的，是半年前陛下去了一趟西方后带回来的吧？”

“啊？还没见过她呢，这次圣诞节你觉得沙皇会带他出席么？”

“听说…他是男的！”

“啊！？”

2、  
俄罗斯遣散了侍卫，七拐八拐走到一个及其隐秘的小房间里，打开了暗门。

暗门后的房间很大，里面用夜明珠照明，能看到黑发男人躺在房中央的大床上，眼神迷离，还能听得到振动声和破碎的喘息。

3、  
半年前俄罗斯赴邀去了一趟西方，和那两位帮八竿子打不着的远房亲戚见面。会面本来是在白金汉宫，后来却突然改到了凡尔赛宫。  
他到会议室门口就看到瓷大着肚子被两位金发欧洲人按在地上凌虐似地操，乌发散了满地，黑眸里没有一丝光亮，美丽绝望的样子让他想起了小时候不慎打碎的陶瓷洋娃娃。

经过一番交易，俄罗斯把他带了回来。

4、  
毫无疑问瓷他是极喜欢的，喜欢到让北国暴君几近失控的地步，恐怖到能化为实质的占有欲甚至让他容不下瓷肚子里的孩子。

当医生在俄罗斯面前把瓷肚子里的孩子取出来，东方人哀恸的叫声几乎响彻整个宫殿时，俄罗斯看着瓷下半身的一片猩红，血流满地，却没有一丝害怕和后悔。

有的只是毛骨悚然，遍布全身的快感。

那种彻彻底底把人剥干净占有的感觉是性爱根本无法比拟的。  
当时他盯着瓷平坦下去但多了一大道疤的肚子，无端端想起了他在鲁缅采夫图书馆里看过的性奴调教书籍。

他好像知道他想要什么了。

5、  
“你们这群废物。”  
瓷在人工流产一周后从克里姆林宫里逃走，暴戾的沙皇为此砍了一干侍卫女仆的头，宫里血流成河。

他封城，派兵全城搜索。

“他走不远的，一定还在城里。”

三天前奄奄一息的瓷在首都边缘的贫民窟里被士兵找到了。

“我说过，你逃不掉的。”

5、  
暗房里瓷盯着他，漂亮的脸上面无表情。  
“看到我不高兴么？”  
他走向瓷，压住被锁链禁锢只能在床上小范围活动的他。  
瓷把头扭到一边。

瓷根本就不想跟他对话，俄罗斯比英法还要无理，虽然没有把他关在小笼子里，偶尔还会放他出去玩，但做出来的一切都要比他们可怕得多。

如果要比较，不列颠和法兰西给瓷的感觉像是披着文明外皮的流氓，沙俄则是披着人皮的野兽，心情捉摸不定，举动暴虐无常，面对他时瓷总有种毛骨悚然的感觉。

6、  
瓷被抓回来的前三天，俄罗斯没有动他，他以为那只野兽终于良心发现放他一马，却忽视了今天早上，医生过来跟俄罗斯说他并无大碍时沙皇脸上罕见的微笑。

是他想得太简单了

医生走后他就眼睁睁地看着俄罗斯从床底下拖出一个小箱子，里面有各种各样瓷没怎么见过的小物件。

俄罗斯从里面挑出了两个金色的小夹子和一条绳子，又拿出来了一个像是玉势（中国古代用玉做的假阳具）的东西，不过它后面还连着一根线和一个盒子，是瓷没见过的新奇玩意

“喜欢吗？待会这些都会用到你身上哦。”  
银色眼睛里闪着笑意，对瓷来说，这不是个好兆头。

7、  
金色的小夹子缀在胸前，后面也被震动棒塞住了，前端马眼处被一根细棒堵好，瓷就像是被装饰好的洋娃娃一样。俄罗斯怕他把这些东西取下来，特意拿了细细的银锁链过来，把他四肢控制在够不到道具，只能小幅活动的范围。

“嘶，英国佬没说过这玩意咋用啊。”年轻的君王拿着震动棒的开关，好奇地乱按了一下中间的按钮，就看到那根埋在瓷身体里的棒子嗡嗡地振动了起来。

东方人喉咙里发出了一声压抑快感的闷哼，前端因为生理刺激充血勃起。

俄罗斯满意地弹了一下玉茎的头部  
“这是你逃跑的惩罚，第一次罚轻点，你先这样呆一个早上吧。”

8、  
8个月前：  
“…俄罗斯，这是我们最新发明的按摩棒，”英国绅士坐在俄罗斯对面，有条不紊的啜着咖啡：“送你几个。”

英国和俄罗斯有生意往来，这几个小礼物算是顺水人情。

打开箱子，十几个橡胶按摩棒整整齐齐的排列在紫色天鹅绒上，小的还没有筷子粗细，可当马眼棒用；最大的有手臂那么粗，按下开关就能看到着可怕的橡胶棒状物在疯狂而极速地振动。

9、两天前，心血来潮的沙皇想起了它们。

他挑了一个中等尺寸，满意地掂量了两下。

这个插到瓷的后庭，再在前端插上马眼棒，光是想着瓷隐忍的表情，受着射不出来却又被强烈刺激的痛苦，俄罗斯就硬了。

他甚至恶意地想，如果不束住前端，瓷会射到失禁吧。

把他驯化成一个乖顺的洋娃娃，这样才好。

目光又滑到最大尺寸的按摩棒，停了一会俄罗斯又摇了摇头。

太大了，瓷那么瘦，被插进去肯定会流血，痛到昏厥的。

10、  
“怎么样宝贝儿，舒服吗？”

瓷已经绑在床上被道具折磨一早上了，此时眼神早已涣散得不成样子，嘴唇微颤着却没有答复。  
俄罗斯都觉得瓷快被小玩具折磨到坏掉了，直到他伸手去撩瓷額前汗湿的头发，他才看到那双黑色的眼睛有了焦距。

“如果舒服的话为什么沙皇殿下不把它塞到自己的屁股里去呢？明明才刚回过神，瓷就本能地开始牙尖嘴利的反击。

俄罗斯没回他话，他清楚这黑发人儿现在的状态也只能打打嘴炮了，他握住瓷的肉茎，白皙的手指把马眼棒抽出来又塞回去，一张一弛刺激尿道的感觉爽到瓷浑身打了个颤，随后俄罗斯拔出后面那根不断震动的按摩棒，自己解开下袍肏了进去。

“呜……”瓷发出了一声悲鸣，那种无法射精和尿道被扩张的痛苦已经持续折磨他一个早上了，被快感逼到失智的感觉不仅是生理，更是心理上的侮辱。

俄罗斯的头埋在瓷的胸前，一点点地啃咬嫩红的乳尖，本来就在产乳期，意料之内的，俄罗斯感觉到瓷溢出了几滴奶水。同时产乳和被肏的快感让瓷眼里一下子充满了生理性泪水。

“哭了？”感觉到额头有水意，俄罗斯抬头亲了亲他的脸，把他的泪水舔掉。

俄罗斯莫名其妙地，总是想看他哭，觉得他眼泪欲流不流的样子真好看，乌眸被泪水浸透，胸脯一起一伏，被肏时还会发出带抽噎的颤音，漂亮的脸上一副茫然无措的表情，与平时那张面瘫脸截然相反，总能勾起人既想怜爱又想蹂躏的矛盾欲望。

11、  
俄罗斯和瓷又不是陌生人，  
至少对俄罗斯来讲不是。

几百年前俄罗斯就已经在贝加尔湖畔见过瓷了。

彼时人们叫他契丹，还没长大的俄罗斯在湖边和那黑发的高挑身影相遇。

“你相信一见钟情吗？”俄罗斯啃着瓷几乎被吻破皮的唇问他。

多好看的人，黑色的眼睛像是幽深的湖水，

一眼便是他的一世沦陷。

瓷沉着脸没回他话。

这漂亮得要死，放在青楼能当头牌的人儿偏偏是满身傲骨宁折不屈，禁欲又冷漠，他明白就算苦心追求亦是无用功。

就像霓虹，傻傻地跟着瓷那么久，却连一个眼神都得不到。

霓虹太蠢了，沙皇想。

就该抽了他的骨，折了他的翼，把他关在房间里当自己的禁脔，对他用上千奇百怪的药物让他的身体变得淫荡敏感，离不开男人爱抚才好。

12、  
“呜……滚啊……”无论多少次被肏，瓷都难以接受，自己的自尊一次次地被打烂，偏偏被插入的感觉有背德的快感，自己还会不受控制地发出甜腻的呻吟，他甚至有时自暴自弃地觉得自己的模样像是最下等的娼妓。

因为被拒绝俄罗斯心头闪过一丝不满，反制住瓷的双手，托起身下人被撞红的屁股，惩罚性地肏入更深处。

“不…唔啊…不要了…”瓷扭着腰想逃，却不知道自己的动作像是无意迎合，让那双银色的眼睛目光一暗。

“不许躲，不然待会你就戴着那根震动棒过一整天吧。”

感受到瓷动作一滞，俄罗斯还恶意地加了一句话：  
“要是这样会不会被操到麻木呢？”

13、  
“你那个孩子怎么怀上的，”完事后俄罗斯解了束缚瓷的链子，把他抱在怀里。

经历了一个早上的消耗，瓷早就没有力气去反抗了，任由他抱着。

“给我也怀一个？”  
俄罗斯凑到瓷的身上，黑发男人身上有一股好闻的檀香，因为还在产乳，檀香里还透着一股微甜的奶味。看到瓷骤然烧红的耳朵，俄罗斯刚软下去的大家伙又硬了起来。

他们说瓷是龙，可是俄罗斯并不觉得，他的腰那么韧，臀那么软，叫声那么好听，心又那么冷，明明就应该是蛇，是外表柔若无骨内里却又心坚似铁的毒蛇。

“你是妖怪吗，”俄罗斯注视着瓷还带着情潮的脸：“不然为什么我们一个两个都为你这么上心。”

半年前他提出把瓷带走的要求，那两个家伙差点就和他闹翻了；后来到了寝宫，那些平时怕他怕得要死的侍女也开始违逆他的话，居然敢在他的眼皮子下偷偷放走瓷。

瓷不见的那天他感觉心里被挖空了一块，几乎急得要发疯，上位者的头脑却又逼迫自己冷静下来。

还好，最后找到了。

14、  
“唔，你带着这个去宴会吧。”俄罗斯不知道从哪里拿了个粉红色的跳蛋，把它塞到瓷的后穴里，堵住了精液，然后把他全身上下清理了一遍，换上用呢绒和带有银线绣花的丝绸做成，缀满繁复蕾丝的皇家礼服，再把他的头发梳好。自知逃不掉，瓷安静地由他摆弄。

被打扮好的瓷真像是艾尔米塔什博物馆里精心收藏的瓷器，漂亮又沉默。几乎让俄罗斯产生在大庭广众之下干他的欲望。

沙皇表明占有欲的方式不同于英国海盗的私藏与法国对美食的享用。

他想要昭告全天下，  
瓷是他的。  
他可以当着一群王公大臣的面边谈论朝政边肏瓷，说完了政事再舔着瓷的耳朵对他说荤话。

就算被人看到了，  
有什么所谓吗？  
反正瓷也只能是他的。  
这样美丽的瓷器本来就是要一直陪在某位大人物身边，直到他死了带进陵墓为止。

15、  
随着俄罗斯打开开关，瓷一声闷哼腿软到差点瘫倒在地上。

“真是敏感到不行呢，不过我这里没有贞操带，如果你的腿突然流下一行精液会是很失礼的行为，宴会有两个小时，要忍住哦。”

但是瓷的双腿间流下白浊粘腻的液体，不也是一道好风景吗？

“要不你求求我呀，说不定我就关掉它了呢。”银色眼睛带着孩童般的作弄与畸形爱意，与瓷对视。


End file.
